


Spontaneous can be fun.

by Gremlin5869



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 03:05:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4084228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gremlin5869/pseuds/Gremlin5869
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel bumps into an old friend, seeing him again sparks old interests.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spontaneous can be fun.

Castiel had known Dean for what seems forever, ever since they were in fourth grade actually.  
They were always good friends, as they grew though, their interests changed ever so slightly, leading them in different directions through collage. They hadn't seen each other in nearly six months now.  
Cas had just moved into an apartment on the fifth floor of a building on a relatively empty plot.   
It was usually really quiet around, or so he had heard. He had just finished unpacking his last box, pulling out the last of his clothes and putting them back in his old dresser.  
He had decided to get some take out to treat himself after all his hard work, moving things out of his last apartment and into this much more comfortable one.  
It was a lot bigger than the last one he had had.  
His last was old and rundown very cramped, it barely held him. The walls were cracked in some places from the previous tenants, the lighting would falter from time to time.  
So this one was much better, even if the bathroom faucet was a little leaky and the celling fan only ran on low.  
He grabbed up his new room keys getting used to the new feel in the palm of his hand, twirling them slowly around his fingers as he looked for his favorite beige sweatshirt.  
He found it and tugged it over his head, it messed his hair up, which he promptly flattened back down with the palm of his free hand.  
He then tucked it carefully into the tops of his jeans that were about half a size too long for him.  
They dragged on the floor as he wandered to the kitchen, slipping his boots so his jeans were no longer touching the floor.  
He opened the door and stepped out into the hall, closing it behind him.  
His apartment was the second to last door to the end of the hall, at the end, there was a window that let a dull almost orange light in from the sun.  
He walked to the lift, pushing the button sharply a few times and stepping back, waiting for the doors to open.  
The doors finally slid open, he nodded at the man who stepped out, he seemed busy fiddling with whatever it was he had in his hands.  
Cas hesitated and turned around, following him with his eyes as he walked down the hall.  
Cas' voice strained but nothing came out.  
He tried again just as he slipped his key into the lock of the door at the end of the hall.  
"Dean?" He asked, hesitantly.  
The man turns his head in Cas' direction.  
"Cas?" he answered, pulling his key out of the lock he was fidgeting with.  
He strutted towards Castiel "What are you doing here?" He asked on his way over.  
Cas stepped away from the lift, allowing the doors to shut behind him. "I just got dine unpacking," He explained. "I was just heading out to get something to eat."  
Dean nodded approvingly. "Ah," He said, smiling brightly. "So you're the new guy next door."  
Castiel nodded, smiling back at Dean. "Yeah, that's me."  
Dean pulled him into a tight hug. "It's great to see you, Cas,"   
Cas hugged back, not quite so hard.  
Castiel was always very shy with, well, everyone, but Dean most of all, even though they had been friends so long, the break they had made him very awkward.  
Castiel stepped back out of the hug and smiled again.  
"Mind if I tag along?" Dean asked. "I'll pay, I just have to change jeans." He gestured to his jeans, they were old and had been stained with grease from his time as a mechanic.  
Cas nodded in agreement. "Sure." He said and Dean set off to his door. "But I won't let you pay." He called down the hall as Dean stepped into his apartment.  
Dean smiled teasingly around the corner before pulling his door shut.  
Cas stood in the hallway, nervously picking fuzzes off his shirt, trying to look more presentable.  
He hadn't planned on seeing anyone he knew while he was out, especially not Dean.  
Cas stood nervously, waiting for Dean to come back, now picking at a rough frayed spot on the end of his sleeve.  
Dean stepped out after what had seemed like forever, Cas was still standing in the same spot, Dean was surprised, he had expected him to have moved at least a little by now.  
Cas smiled, very obviously nervous now, he ducked his head and jammed the lift button again, keeping his head down in hopes Dean wouldn't see his blush.  
The lift opens just as Dean steps up. "You alright, Cas?"   
"Yeah. Yeah, I'm okay." Cas turned on his heals when he got in and smiled at Dean.  
The silence on the way down was unnerving, both of them desperately looking for something to say.  
They eventually hit ground level and walked to the door.   
Dean got the door for Cas and Cas thanked him and ducked his head pretending to fix his hair.  
"I'll drive if you want." Cas said, glancing over his shoulder at Dean.  
Dean smirked. "If you drive, I pay. Alright?"   
Cas rolled his eyes "I can do both, you know." He teased, smiling at Dean. "It's just really good to hear from you again."  
"Well I don't see that stopping anytime soon either," Dea said, smiling brightly as he walked next to Cas. "You're in for a wild ride, I'll be over there every day just to annoy the shit out of you." He teased with a laugh.  
Cas laughed as he walked around to the drivers side of the car, gesturing Dean to the passengers side.  
"Where you wanna eat?" Cas asked after Dean got in and settled.  
"Where had you planned to go?"   
"I didn't really get that far."  
"Alright, well there's that diner on the edge of town if you wanna go there, the burgers there have to be the best I've ever had."  
Cas smiled pulling away from the curb. "I saw it on the way in, looks like a good place."  
Dean smiled slightly as they pulled in, the florescent lights on the sign lighting up his face.  
They get out of the car and walk in, finding a table near the back, getting settled.  
The waiter stops to take their order, Cas decides to follow Dean's lead and order a burger because "They had to be the best he's ever had"  
A few minutes later, Dean's looking out the window, he smiles a little bit. "So what have you been up to?" He asks, genuine curiosity in his voice.  
"Not much really, school, books, tests, more books. Cas said, smiling dully.  
Cas really enjoyed reading, he liked his collage and he liked most of his teachers there.  
Dean nodded then shook his head a little. "You and all your damn books" He said with a laugh.   
Cas chuckled to himself. "How about you?" He asked. "What have you been up to?"  
Dean shoo his head. "Work.. School just like you it's honestly getting old, same thing every day, you get tired of it, you know?  
Cas nodded, flicking a small rock off the chair next to him,  
The waiter came back with their food, as well as drinks.  
There was a long silence that followed, in which they chewed at french fries, sipping at their drinks occasionally.  
Cas interrupts the silence. "So, where do you plan on going after collage?" He points a fry at Dean, then eats it.  
"Oh I don't know," Dean shrugs. "I haven't really decided, I've always kinda wanted ti road trip, but I kinda wanna settle down.. So I'm not sure yet."  
Cas nods. "I can relate to that. I'm kinda in the same place, it gets boring around here, I've always just read my books and done my work. I just want something to be spontaneous. I wanna be able to just take off to wherever, just have a bit of fun. Something without a deadline for once.  
Cas finishes, shrugging a shoulder and pops another fry.   
Dean smiles a bit at that. "Spontaneous can be fun." He says quietly to himself.  
They both ate in comfortable silence for several minutes, just thinking everything over.  
Dean nods gesturing to Cas' food. "You done?"   
"Yeah, I suppose. I'm not as hungry as I thought I was."  
"Yeah, me either."   
Dean pulls out his wallet just as Cas does. He quickly grabs the check, pulling it towards himself. "I'm not letting you pay," Dean teases. "You can get the tip, alright? Fair enough for you?  
Castiel stares at Dean. Unsure what to say, he nods and pills out a five and a few ones laying them on the table.  
Dean smirks with satisfaction as they get up. He grabs his jacket, stopping by the counter to drop the check and money off. "Keep the change." Dean says, stepping outside with Cas.  
Cas leans gently against his car, tipping his head up to look at the sky, it's now nearly dark.  
Dean pulls on his jacket again and leans against the car next to Cas, staring at him while he wasn't paying attention.   
Cas drops his head back down and pulls the end of his sleeve into his palm, grabbing it hard.  
"Anywhere else you wanna go before I take you back?" He ask Dean, his voice almost a whisper, but it's so quiet Dean can hear him clear as day.  
Dean shrugs a shoulder. "I can't be out long, Sam and Jess were gonna stop by tomorrow morning."  
"Oh, well, I'll uh, I'll take you back then, I don't wanna keep you out too late. Maybe we could get together again sometime."   
Dean opens his mouth to talk but changes his mind and just nods, getting in the car. "I'm free on Saturday if you wanna hang out at one of our places. I mean, if you don't have plans."  
Cas pulls out of the parking lot and onto the road. "Yeah, sounds good." He says, through a slime he's trying to hide.  
Cas pulls into the apartment parking lot and turns the car off, grabbing the door handle.   
"Cas." Dean says as he sets a hand on Cas' shoulder to stop him getting out just yet.  
Cas turns to face Dean reluctantly as his ears heat up.  
Dean opens his mouth then shuts it again, the silence that follows is unsettling.  
"Cas.. I uh, I had a really good time today.." He hesitates, shifting in his seat, bringing himself a little closer to Castiel. "I uh, I really enjoyed it.. And I thought-" He shifts again. "-Well more hoped.. That maybe we could do it again sometime..?"  
Dean looks nervous, an expression Cas, in all the time he's known Dean, has never seen him wear. When he talks to women, even when he ask his first girlfriend out.  
"Yeah," Cas smiles. "I'd love to."  
Dean smiles awkwardly, making Cas smile more.  
Dean clears his throat and lets go of Cas' shoulder. They both get out of the car, Cas slips the keys into his pocket as they walk to the building.  
They get into the lift and Dean jams the button for the fifth floor, they ride to the top, step out and smile awkwardly at each other before Dean passes him to get to his apartment door.  
Cas slips his key in his lock and smiles at Dean, much softer this time. "See you Saturday."   
Dean nods in agreement but doesn't say anything.  
Cas steps in and closes the door quietly behind him.  
He walks slowly to the living room and collapses on the couch, breathing out hard.   
His mind is buzzing with thoughts of Dean, the butterflies in his stomach making him almost sick with excitement.  
Castiel covers his face with his hands as he feels his face heat up, he smiles from behind his hands and lays back.   
He feels like he's back in middle school, going to prom for the first time.   
He smiles and lets his hands down onto his chest as he breathes out hard again, relaxing with his head on the armrest.  
He listens to the muffled sound of Dean's TV, and before he knows it, he's fallen asleep.  
He wakes up groggy, but manages to read the clock "2:26AM" Had he really been asleep that long? He thought he was only drifting, simply day dreaming about Dean. He hadn't dreamed about someone in what seemed like forever.  
It was really actually very... Nice. He thought to himself as he walked to his bedroom.  
He dropped his jeans, pulled off his socks and climbed clumsily into bed, pilling the blankets up to his chest and shutting his eyes again, drifting into a more than comfortable sleep.  
Soon his alarm was going off and "Shit, I'm late."  
He gets out of bed, pulling on his jeans again and rushing to the bathroom to brush his hair, he somehow manages to get his book together while he brushes his teeth. He pulls on his jacket, puts on his shoe and steps out the door, lugging his book bag with him.  
School is mostly uneventful, other than his first period teacher getting on him for being late. Again.  
Before he realizes it, he's already on his way home.  
He gets back to his apartment, makes himself a cup of tea and lays down on his couch to drink it.  
Cas' mind is buzzing with thoughts of Dean once again, picturing little scenarios that would never happen.   
He realizes what he's doing to himself, he's getting himself too invested in Dean, when Dean just showed up out of nowhere, he probalby doesn't even care about Cas, he was probably just trying to be nice yesterday.  
What if Dean doesn't even want to meet with him? What if he goes out, just to avoid it?  
"God, this is so stupid." He says aloud.  
He gets up, setting his half finished cup of tea on the counter, he needs to get some air before he drives himself insane.  
He slips off his shoes and pulls on his boots, lacing them tight.   
He grabs his jacket off the chair in the kitchen pulling his arm into one sleeve, he grabs the doorknob with that hand, slipping his arm into the other sleeve.  
Cas swings the door open and is stopped in his tracks by Dean, who dropped his arm back to his side after what looked like an attempt to knock.  
"Wow, this is cheesy." Dean says, looking at his feet, then back to Cas, who looks stunned and slightly irritated.  
"I was just gonna stop by and say hi, but if you're going somewhere, maybe later, or tomorrow like we talked about. I mean, it's Friday night, you probably have a date or something, so I'll uh," He takes a step back, fiddling with a spot on his shirt. "I'll let you get back to that."  
He takes another step back and nods once, awkwardly.  
Castiel, still stunned, struggles with his words. "I- uh, Dean, wait."   
Dean, having taken a few steps towards his room, looks back at Castiel, who's still standing in his doorway.  
Cas clears his throat, looking at the deep blue carpet in the hall, then back to Dean. "I wasn't going anywhere, I was just gonna get some air," Dean turns around and steps towards Cas. "If you wanna come outside with me, I'd be happy to have the company."  
Dean smiles a bit when Cas grabs the back of his neck, looking at the floor again.  
"Yeah, sure, sounds good." Dean says, trying his best to sound chill, even though he can feel the heat rising from his neck to his ears, making them hot.  
Castiel smiles awkwardly, then leads the way down the hall to the lift.  
They get outside and start walking, who knows where, they're just walking. It's a little cloudy and nearly dusk.  
After about a block, Castiel breaks the silence. "So, what made you come over? I thought we decided on tomorrow."  
Dean glances at Cas, then drops his head, blushing a bit. "I just- Ah, I don't know.. I just wanted to see you again."  
Cas smiles. "You wanted to see me..? Wow, I thought you were just putting up with me." He laughed, half jokingly.  
Dean smiles. "Oh hell no," He said, laughing back. "I had a really good time yesterday, even if it was just some diner on a street corner, it was nice."  
Castiel smiles again. "Yeah, me too."  
They walk another few blocks in comfortable silence. It's getting quite dark now, the breeze feels nice on their skin.  
They get to the town park and Dean tugs Cas' jacket. "C'mon," He says stepping, or more like half jogging, towards the merry-go-round. "Get on." He smiles, spinning it a bit.  
Cas laughs. "You're serious?" "Hell yeah," Dean laughs. "I wouldn't joke around about something as serious as a merry-go-round."  
Castiel laughs again. "Fine." He says sarcastically as he grabs on of the bar, stepping on and sitting down cross-legged. "I haven't been on one of these in years." He says through a smile that Dean returns.  
Dean spins it slowly, picking up speed as he jogs to get on next to Cas, he pushes it with his feet when he gets on. "Neither have I." He smiles   
Cas lays back watching the clouds as they spin slowly. They're dark now, to match the sky, it loos like a night without stars. He can just barely see the glow of the moon through them.  
Dean lays back right beside him, staring at him in the dull light of a nearby street lamp. He smiles to himself then looks up at the sky with Cas.  
Cas is laying with his eyes shut, just enjoying the cool breeze and ever so slight spinning, feeling the warmth from Dean's arm on his.  
He feels a raindrop on his face, followed by another as he sits up. It starts down pouring out of nowhere.  
Cas pulls his jacket over his head, standing up and pulling Dean with him, they run to the picnic shelter, everything's closed, they finally find a unlocked door on the other side, they rush in, closing the door behind them.  
It's dark, Cas flips on the lights just in time to see Dean trip over the edge of a picnic table, he proceeds to sit down with a look of "oh I meant to do that"  
Cas laughs a little, sitting down next to him and pulling his jacket off his head.  
They're both soaked, Cas' hair is wet and messy from his jacket, Dean's grey shirt is stuck to his skin.  
It's silent for a bit as they listen to the rain on the roof.   
"This was actually a lot of fun." Cas laughs.   
"Yeah, I haven't been soaked to the bone in a while." Dean says, nudging Cas gently with his elbow.  
Cas smiles and climbs onto the table top with his feet on the bench part. Dean follows suit. "I don't thin this is gonna let up." Dean jokes.  
Cas can feel his heart rate rise when he starts thinking about Dean again, thinking about if he should tell him how he feels and- No, this was stupid, what was he thinking? He couldn't.  
Dean clears his throat. "Uh, Cas, I-.." He starts, then stops, grabbing thr back of his neck and shifting his weight. "I um, just wanted to tell you.." He freezes, desperately trying to find words. "You.. Have a leaf in your hair, that's all." He says, clearing his throat again.  
"Oh," Cas bites his tongue. "Would you get it for me?" He says with an awkward smile.  
"Uh, sure. Dean says, hesitantly. He reaches out slowly and carefully untangles the leaf from Cas' ash black hair.  
Cas grabs his forearm gently when he lowers his hand, he hesitates when Dean looks him in the eyes.  
'God his eyes are gorgeous." He thinks to himself. The light reflecting off them, they're so bright, it almost look unnatural.  
He leans in a bit before reaching for the back of Deans neck, their lips nearly touching.  
Cas closes his eyes, he can feel Dean's warm breath on his face.  
Dean rests his forehead against Cas' then closes his eyes, pushing forward just enough.  
Their lips touch, ever so gently. Cas pulls Dean closer, into a real kiss, a hot kiss, a passionate kiss.   
He feels Dean's tongue in his mouth, he returns the action, slipping his tongue past Dean's teeth, breathing out hard through his nose.  
Dean pulls back a bit, panting, he looks into Cas' eyes, his irises wide, leaving just a little flash of the most beautiful blue he's ever seen.   
They're both blushing hard, panting softly.  
Cas smiles a bit, laying his forehead against Dean's again, kissing him softly before burying his face in the crook of Dean's neck, breathing in his leather jacket.  
Dean holds him close, savoring every second.  
"Can we stay here forever?" Cas says, kissing Dean's neck softly, his voice muffled by his shoulder.  
Dean smiles, closing his eyes and kissing Cas' still damp hair. "Sure, Cas. Anything you want."  
Cas pulls back, looking Dean in the eyes. "I take that back, I don't want to stay, I want to run away with you, like some cheesy, old school movie. Road trip like you want to, something fun, something without a deadline, lets just go. Something spontaneous."  
Dean wraps himself around Cas, laying back and pulling Cas with him.   
Cas kisses him deeply, then settles onto his chest. Dean kisses his head again, running his fingers though his hair after, calming Cas to no end.  
"Spontaneous can be fun." He whispers as Cas pushes his arms into Dean's jacket, holding him tighter.  
"Tomorrow though," Cas whispers, tucking his head against Dean's chin. "Let's stay here."  
"Yeah, tomorrow." Dean smiles, Cas' cold hands on his wet sides somehow so comfortable.


End file.
